Oh boy!
by hearts4ever
Summary: what happens when Zach catches his sister with a guy & its all down hill from there? one-shot? R&R! maybe two-shot? new chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks guys for your reviews and your ideas. Im trying my best to find time between school and homework to try to update. Im having writers block from my story "Anything is Possible" so im making a one-shot. Im just doing to see if any ideas pop in my head. Read it and review it please!!!**

**A/N So this is a story if Zach had a sister who was going to Gallagher and Zach is there on the exchange. His sister is for sure going to Gallagher but this is sort of like shadowing and if you don't know what it is, its just looking at schools to see if you like it. So giving a chance for Normal people to see what there school is like but its not spy type. Hope you enjoy!**

**Review! Review! Review! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! PLEASE!**

_Oh Boy!_

My name is Kylie Goode and yes I am the little sister of the infamous Zachary Goode, the hot, strong, yummy brother that I have and I really don't get how he is. All my friends love looking at him and I mean what is there to look at? Anyways I am going to Gallagher Acadamy for spies. I was suppose to go 2 years ago at age 13 but at last minute I decided not to and has been living the normal life but still having spy training. I havnt seen my brother for awhile but I bet he probably mad at me…

I am 'shadowing' at Gallagher but really just getting things together since the school this year decided to let kids see what its like to be inside a 'snobby, rich' boarding school and there is no chance they are getting in it.

I show up to Gallagher in light rippish jeans mini skirt. With a white tank top and this grey with white stripes thing over with some navy blue converse and my hair in braids with bangs to the side. Here we go…

I should probably say that the part of the reason why I left was to get away from my ex-boyfriend Tony. I really liked him and then to find out that he was cheating on me with the school slut Stacey! Then he tried to get me back but there is no way in hell I would take him back. Also I sort got into a fight with the Stacey, she started it and she got what she deserve. So I think this is a good thing for me. To be around people who are like me and hopefully, I pry I will not see Zach at all!!!

I was walking along past kids in this frenzied hallway when someone pulled me into a dorm room.

"Let me go!" I screamed

"Kylie. Its me" said Tony. Woah there! Tony! What is he doing here??? Wait I remember that I told him I was coming here today

"Tony, let me go" I told him annoying

"Just listen to me. I didn't mean to cheat on you. Stacey pushed her self on me" he said pleading

"Oh sure. Likely story" I said

And that was when he pressed his lips to me. Hmm this feels good. Next this I knew I put my arms around him and he started to deepen the kiss. This is wrong. I cant do this. I pulled back.

"Babe, whats wrong?" Tony said kind of out of breath

"No. I-We cant do this. Its over" I said pushing myself off

"It doesn't have to be this way" he said

"Yes it does!" I screamed once more

And he pressed his lips against me again but this time I tried pushing away and he wouldn't work. He was forcing himself on me!

I then heard a voice clear and Tony backed off. Oh shit! Someone was in here! I moved my head around from Tony to see it was ZACH!!! Fuck! Im dead. Also with him were his friends Grant and Jonas.

"Get off her now" Zach said

"Excuse me here, trying to get alone time" Tony answered

"It seems that time is over little boy" Grant joined in

"Yeah well to bad for you cause I said it wasn't!" Tony shouted and let me tell you. Zach looked pissed. And I was just standing there when Tony could get hurt or worse killed

"Tony, go now" I commanded him

"No, im not going to leave because these bozos said so" he shot back

"Really? Do you remember when I told you that I has an older brother?" I asked

"Yeah why?" he questioned

"Cause that's him" I told him pointing to Zach and Tony turned white just by actually looking at Zach and he defined muscles along with Grants

"Oh-Oh I see" Tony's voice squeaked

"Yeah and if you know whats good for you then get out marshmallow**(remember where this line was from?)**" Zach threaten

"Sure, as long as your hot ass sister goes with me" Tony said surely and surely that made Zach blew up right then and there

"Nuh-uh, you did not call my sister that dumbass" Zach said stepping closer to Tony

Great. I havnt even started school here yet and there is already a fight involving me already. that's what I get for having a brother like Zach. Uhghhh! Now Zach is going to beat the crap out of Tony and soon have to listen to Zach yell at me about who knows what!…

And just when I thought Zach was about to punch Tony, the door opened and you would never believe who has saved Tony's life. It was….

**A/N Well that's this. Hope you guys liked it! And if your wondering who it is that walked in…that's for me to know and for you to guess. And if you think you know who it is. Tell me in your reviews and I will PM you if your right!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for your reviews to Oh Boy! And since your reviews made me feel good(e) I decided to make it a two-shot! Review after please!!!**

**A/N This part is where Cammie is in the story. She doesn't know Zach has a sister and finds out in a embarrassing way…**

**Note: The mystery person was suppose to be Cammie but since this is a two-shot its switched around a little so Cammie can be in it**

**Also I would like to thank all the people that reviewed this story! It means a lot!**

**Review! Review! Review! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! PLEASE!**

_Their Related! _Kylie's POV

And just when I thought Zach was about to punch Tony, the door opened and you would never believe who has saved Tony's life. It was….

Solomon! Jeez! Can this day get any worse???

"What is going on in here?!?" Mr. Solomon yelled

"Nothing" Tony answered a bit scared but Solomon saw right through him

"Zach" Mr. Solomon gestured

"He was getting at Kylie so I decided to teach him a lesson" Zach said cooly

"Now that I believe. I just came In to let you guys know shadowing is over and now is time to leave. Espectially you young man" Mr. Solomon said to Tony

"Yes sir" Tony said as he left along with Solomon and Zach's friends which leaves me alone with Zach…Crap!

"Heyyy" I said to Zach with a smile on my face

"Don't 'heyyy' me" he told me "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, thought it was time for me to leave the normal life" I answered

"Oh really?" Zach asked me skeptically while looking me in the eyes

"Yes its true" I answered…well part of it is true, he doesn't know about the fight…yet

"Bullshit" he replied

"Well you can think whatever the hell you want!" I yelled and got out of the room

I cant believe my own brother wont believe me! I was walking up to where my dorm room is to see my room mates when someone pinned me against the wall again!!

And of course it was Zach…

"Now can you tell me what really happened?" Zach asked

"Well-how do I-umm lets say-geee-" I could not find the words to speak at the moment

"Get on with it already!" he shouted

"Fine but you have to promise that you wont get mad" I questioned

"I wont" he answered and at that moment I decided to tease him…GENIUS!

"Ok you better not get mad" I told him once more

"I PROMISE I WONT GET MAD!!! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" he yelled. This is going to be good

"Sooooooooo" I said dragging on the 'o'

"Sooooooooo what?" he asked

"I shot someone" I said to him

"You did what?!? Why the hell did you do that for? And where did you get the gun?" he shot back at me.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't get mad!!!" I screamed

"How the hell am I not suppose to get mad when you tell me you fucking shot someone?!?" he yelled again And boy let me tell you, his face was red! Which makes it even more funnier and I started to crack up

"" I laughed while holding my stomach

"Whats so funny?" Zach demanded

"I-I did-didn't shoot anyone! Oh my gosh your face was priceless!" I said trying to contain my laughing fit

"And if you didn't shoot anyone why are you here?" he asked once more

"I sort of got into a fight with a girl" I told him quietly

"Let me guess. It was because of Tony" he said

"How did you know?" I asked

He just pointed to himself and said "Spy" and I laugh because as much as I hate to admit it, I missed him and his cockiness

"Your not mad?" I asked him

"Of course not. Im proud of you" he told me. Aww how nice of him..woah woah there

"Your proud of me?" I said

"Yeah, my little sis does have a spy side to her" he said with his smirk as he pulled me into a hug

"I missed you" I finally admitted

"I missed you too" he said back

Cammie's POV

I was walking down from my room with my friends since we were waiting for a new girl to come and she hasn't came up yet so I think she might be lost.

"Guys wanna hear something funny?" Macey asked

"Sure" we replied

"Ok well one time at my old school theses retarded guys decided to have some sort of compitition where they have to climb up this really muddy and slippery hill in a fairy costume and let me tell, not a pret-ty view at all and one of the guys fell and his costume came off!!!" Macey told us which leaded us to laughing

I soon came to a stop along with my friends

"Cammie whats wrong?" Bex asked

"Look" as I pointing to Zach hugging some girl

"Looks like the new girl is a skanky boy-friend stealing bitch" Macey said

"We need to show that girl not to mess with Cammie's guy" said Liz

"Yeah!" we all answered. Zach pulled away from her and we knew that she was coming up soon. Let her worst nightmare begin

Kylie's POV

Zach pulled away from the hug

"I guess I should go meet my roomates" I told him

"Who are they?" he asked

"Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Macey" I said

"Oh don't worry about it" he said

"Hmm mhh" I said walking away

I made it up to the room when the door opened

"Get in" some girl said with black hair and a diamond stud nose ring

"Uhh ok?" I said as she pulled me in

"Sit down" another girl with a British accent said

"Is there a problem?" I asked

"What do you think" another one of the girls with blonde hair and a southern voice

"Yes?" I said kind of cautiously. Thanks Zach for saying I shouldnt worry about them

"Correct" the black haired girl said

"What did I do?" I asked again

"Oh nothing just with this girl's boyfriend" the British one said to pointing to the pretty dirty blonde

"What are you talking about?" I demanded

"Like you don't know! I saw you hugging my boyfriend in the hallway!" the dirty blonde yelled. What is she talking about? Oh wait, she must have seen me hugging Zach and thought I was trying to steal him. Wow never in a million years would I want my brother Eww!

"No, I think you got it wrong-" I started but got cut off

"You be quiet" he black haired girl said

"And I don't think we got it wrong. We saw you hugging him boyfriend stealer" the blonde girl said

"So you better stay away from my boyfriend or else" the dirty blonde threaten

"I don't think its possible" I said

"And why is that?" they all question

I was just about to tell them when Solomon came in. Doesn't he know how to knock? I mean really, its not that hard

"Ms. Goode, please come with me"

Cammie's POV

God this girl is so annoying. I just want to beat her up already. And somehow she thinks she cant stay away from Zach. I asked her why and when she was about to tell us, Solomon came in

"Ms. Goode, please come with me" he said and I thought he was talking to me

"Mr. Solomon, you know im not married to Zach" I said

"No Ms. Morgan. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her" he told me as he pointed to the new girl…OMG! She's Zach sister and to think I thought…oh god im dead

"Your Zach's sister?" I asked her shocked

"Yes, Im Kylie _Goode_" she told me

"Now Ms. Goode, come with me" Solomon said once more

With that Kylie Goode walked out with a smirk like Zach's on her face. And im pretty sure Zach is going to hear about this at some point. Eeepp! I will never stop hearing about this…

**A/N Well there it is and I hoped you liked it!!! It was sorta bad so sry if you think it is. Please REVIEW!!! I tried my best!**

**BTW: Girl with black hair and a diamond stud nose ring=Macey**

**Girl with British accent=Bex**

**Girl with blonde hair and a southern voice=Liz**

**Girl with dirty blonde hair=Cammie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews to Oh Boy! Have been amazing and inspiring me so im going to write it a three-shot! Im not sure if this is going to be a full story yet but for right now it's a three shot. Maybe more?**

**A/N This part is Kylie might tell Zach about what happened and how Cammie reacts. Along the way a twist comes which leaves Kylie where she was before…**

**Note: Thank you so much for all of your review. They really mean a lot and the reason why there is a third part!!**

**Review! Review! Review! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! Reiview! PLEASE!**

_Really? Again? _Cammie's POV

_With that Kylie Goode walked out with a smirk like Zach's on her face. And im pretty sure Zach is going to hear about this at some point. Eeepp! I will never stop hearing about this…_

"Hmm who would have know that she was Zach's sister?" Liz asked

"Im pretty sure it was because we were to busy trying to scare her then actually look at her" answered Bex and I threw my face in my pillow "Aww Cam, what are the odds of Kylie telling Zach?"

"Gee I don't know? Maybe because there related" I told her

"But that doesn't mean she would still tell him" Liz said "Or would she?"

"Even if she does, I don't think Zach would do anything" said Macey which led me to looking at her with disbelief that Zach would do that "Oh hell, of course he would. He would never let you live it down"

"Thanks Macey, you're a really good friend" I told her sarcastically

"Just trying to help"

Zach's POV

I walked into Head Mistress Morgan's office for her to talk to me and my sister about something. I sat down on the couch when Kylie came through the door

"Oh my gosh Zach! Guess what?!?" she screamed

"What???" I asked her

"So you know how you gave me a hug in the hallway a bit ago?" Kylie explained

"Yeah why?" I said confused

"Well I think Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey saw" she continued

"Annnnddd?? What does that have to do with anything?" I said

"Well when I went up to my room to meet them, they pullled me in and started in interrogate me about you and Cammie said to stay away from you." she finished with a breath

"Hmm really?" I said with a smirk on my face

"Yessss also you never mentioned you had a girlfriend meathead!" she screamed and punched me in the arm which hurted like a bitch

"Owww!!!" I screamed in pain

"Oh did that hurt?" Kylie asked

"Yes!" I answered while rubbing my arm

"Good, it was suppose to" she shot back with an annoying smirk on her face, which lead me to thinking. Is my smirk really that annoying? Hmm and even if it does, who cares, its fun watching people get annoyed

Head Mistress Morgan came in along with Joe Solomon and began talking

"Kylie, it's a please to have you here" HM said

"No problem" Kylie answered

"So you guys must be wondering why you're here?" Solomon asked. Me and Kylie both nodded

"Well me and Mr. Solomon need you guys to go on a small mission for us" HM told us

"Just Kylie and I?" I asked

"No, you will be accompanied by Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Macey" Solomon said "We will discuss this more with the rest after lunch"

And me and Kylie had to leave. As we were walking, a plan hatched in my head. Cant wait…

Cammie's POV

I was eating lunch with my friends waiting for Kylie and Zach hoping Kylie didn't tell Zach anything. At that moment the doors opened and in came Zach and Kylie. 'Breathe Cammie breathe' I told myself 'She probably wont tell him.' Zach came over and put an arm around Kylie

"Hey ladies, have you met my new girlfriend?" he said with a smirk on his face which made my friends burst out laughing and me glaring at Zach

"Oh come on Gallagher Girl. You know I was just kidding" Zach told me. So I decided to leave the lunchroom. I was halfway when I heard

"Great, now look what you did" Bex said probably to Zach

I went out to one of my secret passages which I found in 7th grade and soon felt some ones arm around my waist

"Zach" I said annoying

"Im sorry" he said and I kept quiet "I was only kidding"

"It wasn't funny" I told him

"Maybe not to you" I heard him mumble which earned him a slap on the arm

"Hey!" he yelled

"I heard that" I said which made him shut up

"Cammie, im sorry I didn't mean to" he said meaning fully and soon leaned in a kissed me. He still kept his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck. This went on for about 5 minutes and 38 seconds till he pulled away

"Mhmm Kylie" he said smirking

"Zach!" I screamed while hitting him playfully

"Im just kidding. And im not that perverted ok, I would never think of my sister when im kissing you" Zach replied leaning in again to kiss me

Kylie's POV

I finished my lunch and decided to go find Zach and Cammie after what happen. I was walking along when I saw them…MAKING OUT! Gross!!

"Get a room!!" I screamed at them to make them stop

"Ok go find me one!" Zach said. Typical Zach

"Oh shut up" I said to him "We need to go to Head Mistress Morgan's office to find out more about the mission"

We made it there and saw that Liz, Bex and Macey were there too along with Solomon and Mrs. Morgan.

"Thank you for joining us" Mr. Solomon said as we sat down

"As you know, you guys will be going on a mission to find out 2 undercover spies, we think they are on our side but I want you guys to make sure." HM told us

"Remember: blend in and don't give yourselves away" Mr. Solomon reminded us "Here are your covers"

**Kylie Goode:**

**Name: **_Kylie Goode_

**Age: **_15_

**Parents: **_N/A_

**Siblings: **_Zachary Goode_

**Friends:**_ Cameron, Macey, Elizabeth, Rebecca_

**Likes/Personality: **_Rich, Shopping, Txting, Flirty, Talking, Outgoing, Nice, Popular, Annoying her Brother_

**Dislikes: **_Poor People,__Stuck-up people, Ugly Boys, Lazy/Downer/Not wanting to do anything kind of people_

**School: **_Hollister Prep._

**Mission: **_Find two undercover spies_

I looked through my cover. Seems easy enough I mean half those things are just like I am. I glance through it and I think my heart stopped and I think my eyes could have popped out…Hollister Prep.,,,, was my old school before I came here meaning Tony and Stacey were going to be there. Oh god! Shoot me now!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**To all the people that have reviewed Oh Boy! I would like to say thank you very much! You guys have helped me so much and eventhough I sorta needed another persons opinion to write a chapter for me…but I decided to write it myself sooo I hope you enjoy!!!**

**NOTE: As you are wondering…is this going to be a full story? Well at first it was only suppose to be a one-shot. At most two-shot but your reviews have helped me soo much that I made it to three. But it might be a full since for right now im not as busy but soon I might be so I don't know from then..**

**So it's right now..it's a full story but I don't know about later**

**Also I would like some ideas because right now I have some for about 1-2 chapter but if you guys want a full story…I need ideas to put in!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_I Already Knew That Was Going to Happen _Kylie's POV

_I looked through my cover. Seems easy enough I mean half those things are just like I am. I glance through it and I think my heart stopped and I think my eyes could have popped out…Hollister Prep.,,,, was my old school before I came here meaning Tony and Stacey were going to be there. Oh god! Shoot me now!!! _

"Hey Kylie, isnt this the school you used to go to?" asked Zach

"Yes!" I screamed hitting myself with my cover

"Oh come-on! What's the worst that could happen?" asked Macey

"Gee let me think. My ex-boyfriend who still wants wants me and oh yeah, a slut whos trying to steal him that hates me." I explained "By the way did I mention I fought with her which I why im here?"

"Bloody brilliant!" said Bex "Did you win?" I was about to answer when Zach cut me off

"Of course she did. She is a _goode_"

"But less annoying then you" stated Bex a-matter-of-factly while I gave her a high five

"Whatever" said Zach

"We need to go pack" said Macey who was obviously bored

"I don't need to, I haven't unloaded anything yet" I said "Im just going to go clear my head"

"Ok see you in a bit" they all said

I was walking around in the back when I heard someone

"Zach, if you going to sneak up on me, im not in the mood unless your looking for some broken bones" I threaten

"Its Cammie" said Cammie

"Oh sorry, I thought you were my brother" I apologize while I sat down

"No its ok, you looked kind of down back there" she said

"Well who wouldn't be when your going to see your ex and your enemy" I sighed

"I know what you mean" Cammie said as she sat down next to me

"You do?" I questioned

"The ex part. I used to go out with a non-spy guy here in Roseville but then had to break-up with him but I still see him whenever we go into town and its not that much easier when Zach makes jokes about it" she explained

"That's Zach for you" I said jokingly

"Don't I know it" she said back "But don't worry about them, you'll have us around"

"I know, I know but that's not what im really worried about. I can handle Stacey and Tony" I said

"Then what are you scared of" Cammie asked a but confused

"What Zach would do since he was in his dorm when Tony pulled me in to apologize to me and kissed me then Zach was about to kill him" I answered

"Oh I see, just don't let Zach get to you" said Cammie

"Trust me, I have been trying to do that for my whole life and let me tell you, its not working out so well"

"I can see that but he does care for you" she said

"Yeah just a little to much but oh well, the life of a spy"

"Don't I know it. Hey I got to go pack now before Macey picks out everything for me" Cammie said as she got up and left

"Cammie?" I asked

"Yeah" she answered turning around

"Im glad Zach's with a girl like you" I told her

"Thanks"

Zach's POV

I finished packing and decided to go find Cammie. I walked out my door to see her on her way up.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I said giving her a kiss

"Hi there Blackthrone Boy""Shouldn't you be packing?" I asked

"Yeah but I bet Macey already did for me" she told me

"Where were you?" asked I

"I was talking to your sister" replied Cammie

"Hmm, see you guys are getting close" I said smirking, how she tries to hate my smirk

"Is there something that you wanted?" she said a little annoyed

"Yes, I was wondering when we are on our little mission if you would like to go on a date with me?" I asked her in her ear as she blushed

"I would like that" she answered while walking away..YES! I got a date with Cammie!!! Before she could go any further, I grabbed her by her arm and kissed her. We kissed for 7 minutes and 3 seconds when we got interrupted

"Oh geez! Is there a time when you guys aren't sucking on each others face?" yelled Kylie

"That's for me to know!" I yelled back while Cammie just laughed

"Well you could continue doing that and miss the plane!" this is what I get for having a little sister

**--------------------------------------------------PLANE RIDE **Kylie's POV------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Hey did you guys know Hollister Prep. is in Hollister, California?" asked Liz

"That's where they got the name from" said Zach

"I was just saying" replied Liz

"And your suppose to be the smart one" Zach mumbled earning a slap from all the girls

"Hey!" he screamed as I just sat there laughing

--------------------------------------------------------**HOLLISTER PREP.-------------------------------------------------**

We made it to my old school and let me say I was nervous. And a mission was on the line too so its not making things easy.

"Ready?" said Cammie

"As ready as I'll ever be" I told her "Here we go"

"And make sure to keep your eye out for the two spies" reminded Zach

We made it the office to get our class schedule and since I went here before I got my old classes! Which meant Tony were in all of them and Stacey in half of them while I have none with any of friends or my brother! Why does karma hate me? I mean what did I do to deserve this???

I made it to my first period and since I was a bit late to math I had to sit next to…guess who? Tony! Go figure. I was looking around the room to see if there was anyone that looked out of place when I got a note:

**Kylie! Your back babe :)**

_Yes Tony I am_

**So I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?**

_No. I already told you that we are over_

**No we are not**

_Yes we are. And that's final_

**Baby, You don't mean that**

_I do and you were lucky back there with my brother and unless you want that to happen again, BACK OFF!_

**Can we at least talk?**

But before I could answer back the teacher Mrs. Bigbutt, (no im not making this up that is her name) called on me.

"Ms. Goode, can you tell me the answer to this problem" Bigbutt asked

"Yes its 2x+3y" I told her

"Very good, moving on" Bigbutt continued. She must have thought I wasn't paying attention but hello…im a highly trained spy here duh!

Tony looked at me for an answer as I wrote

_Hmm let me think…NO!_

Which must have shocked him since he must have figured I would give in but no sir. He was about to write back when the bell rang! Thank god!!! I was first to run out when I saw Stacey walking my way so I turned a bumped into someone and dropped all my books. As I went down to pick them

"Sorry, I didn't see you" I said

"Its ok" the person said

When I got up I saw it was….

**A/N Sorry if it sucked. I tired my best but not trying to give away a lot of things since most of the drama happens in the next couple of chapters! So again sorry if you didn't like it. Please review! And if you have any ideas that you would like to see please leave them in your review! REVIEW!!! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing my story! It truly means a lot! Its they reason why im writing all these chapters for you!**

**NOTE: I would like to thanks **_**Bridgett **_**for giving me an idea to put it but I added a twist to it**

**Also!!!!! I need your opinion! Should the spies they find be good or bad??? Tell my in your reviews! Also some ideas please cause im running out!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_Why Hello There _Kylie's POV

_When I got up I saw it was…._

An amazingly hot guy! I mean wow! He was wearing a simple t-shirt and you could see his muscles and all I could do was just stare at him

"Umm you ok there?" the guy said waving a hand in my face bringing back to reality

"Hmm oh yeah, im fine" I told him getting him

"Im Connor by the way" Connor said

"Im Kylie" I said to him walking to my locker

"I know" he told me

"And how would you know that?" I asked

"Well I was just in your class and aren't you Tony's girlfriend?" he asked

"Ex-girlfriend" I replied

"That's not what he's saying" he told

"Whatever he's saying isnt true" I shot back

"Geesh no need for attitude" Connor said jokingly putting his hands up as the guess who came over? Stacey! How worse could my first day back be?

"Connor why are you talking to this" Stacey said pointing to me

"I don't know. Maybe cause she not that big of a slut as you?" he pointed out making me hold in my laugh

"Ha-ha very funny. And Kylie, don't bother trying to get Tony back cause he's M-I-N-E" she said

"Do you think I care? Wait you probably don't even think so sorry" I said walking away with Connor still following me

"Can I help you?" I said a bit annoyed since I know he's all hot and everything but you don't want to be all up in you

"Sorry just wanted to talk to you" said Connor

"About???"

"I don't know, just talk" but soon got interrupted by my friends

"Hey!" screamed Liz

"Hey guys" I said to them

"Whose this?" Macey asked looking seggestively to Connor

"This is Connor" I said "And Connor this is Macey, Liz and Bex" just then his friends came by and he left with them

"He was cute" said Bex

"Yeah I guess" I told them not making eye contact

"Mhmhhm" Macey said studying me "Anyways, Zach and Cammie are going on a date tonight"

"And we are going to spy on them!" cutted in Bex

"Wow you guys. If we are going to do that we have to be really good. I did that a couple of times to Zach but he found out it was me" I explained

"What did you do it on?" Liz asked

"When he was hanging out with friends…umm 2 or 3 dates….or just when I was bored" and they all started laughing. Cammie and Zach soon joined us

"Hey guys" Cammie said "So I know we made plans tonight but Zach and I are going to do something else"

"Oh no, its not a problem. You two spy lovers can do whatever you want" said Bex wiggling her eyebrows making Cammie blush

The whole day was the same. I found out Connor had all the same classes as me too and was talking to me but I didn't know why I didn't noticed him before. Tony was still trying to get me to talk to him…he was starting to seem stalkerish. And Stacey of course was all over Tony whenever she got a chance to. Im thinking she doesn't like him and is just doing to it either 1) to make me mad or 2) be a bigger slut. Im going with 2

**------------------------------------------------------AFTER SCHOOL------------------------------------------------**

We were on our way home

"So did any of you guys find anything?" asked Cammie

"Nothing out of order" said Zach "We have a while to figure this out so lets just keep our eyes out" We all nodded

We went to find the house we were staying in and it was huge! I swear it had 5 master bedrooms. 3 bathrooms. One large swimming pool. Hot tub. And there is so much more that would take a book to say everything! Cammie was taking a shower while Zach was in his room. Perfect.

"Ok here are the disguises that we are going to wear" said Macey. I had to put my hair in a bun with a hat over. Blue contacts. And big sunglasses.

"Do you guys even know where they are going?" asked Liz

"Yes, they are going to this Café in town" I told them

"How would you know that?" asked Bex

I pointed to myself and said "Spy"

"Like brother, like sister" Bex told them "We will meet right here at 7:40, just 10 minutes after they leave"

We all put our hand in together and said 'break' and left. I was getting my disguise on when I heard Zach said "See you guys later!" and Cammie "Bye!". Our mission had just began.

---------------------------------------------------------------**CAFÉ **Zach's POv-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I got to the café with Cammie and everything seemed to be going well. We were talking a lot and there seemed to be no awkward moments. We had just ordered our food when these four girls came in. They seem to look awfully familiar which leaded me back to the times when I had Kylie follow me places but I caught her. I told Cammie and she just started laughing and then it finally clicked, those girls were Bex, Liz, Macey and of course Kylie. Hmm maybe its time I do something to get back at them. I leaned over the table to whisper

"Those girls over there are Liz, Bex, Macey and my sister. Guess they decided to spy on us so lets teach them a lesson. When we get home later. We will pretend to break up and lets see what they will do?" and all Cammie did was nodded with a smile on her face

Kylie's POV

We got into the café and sat a booth. We acted normal….whatever that is and they havn't spotted us yet thankfully. They must be talking about something but I couldn't make it out. I saw that Zach leaned over the table and whispered something into Cammie's ear and she just nodded and smiled. I wonder what that was about. I soon then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and it was….


	6. Chapter 6

**Your reviews have all been amazing and has helped me write so much! I am almost running out of ideas so if you can.. please give me some to put into the story?!?!?!**

**Anyways I would like to say to **_**Gallagher101gal**_**: you are right…!**

**And **_**DiVaGiRl13 **_**for recommending my story in hers! So I would like to do the same! You guys should read her story **_**What happens when you fall hard. **_**Really good(e)!**

**Also Im not sure of what to make the undercover spies yet: good? Or evil? Tell me in your reviews!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_Not Again! _Kylie's POV

_I soon then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and it was…._

You guessed it. Connor! I mean how did he even see me? Hmm maybe just maybe he could be…not he cant…wait he might be…what am I saying, there is not way he can be.

"Connor?" I asked

"Hey Kylie" he said back as I was looking away taking out my contacts "I was wondering if you could talk?"

"Uhh yeah sure" I said "I'll be right back guys" I told my friends

We walked out of the café and sat on a bench

"How did you know I was here?" I questioned him

"I didn't, I was here with my friends and I saw you through the window" he explained

"How did you know it was me?" I asked

"Well I mean, how could I not?" which made me smile a bit, and when I looked back to the café, I saw Zach and Cammie about to leave. Dang it!

"Listen, I got to go now" I said to Connor getting up

"But we just got here" He said

"I know and im sorry, maybe another time" I told him

"Really?" Connor asked

"Yeah" I said

"How's Saturday for you 6:30?" he said. I really needed to leave without them catching me so I knew I had to say yes

"Sure, Saturday sounds good" I told him as my friends ran out to get me

"We need to go now!" they said pulling me

We finally made home…out of breath. I ran up to my, changed my clothes to pj's, ran back downstairs to my friends putting in a movie and popping some popcorns making it look like we have been here the whole night. Zach and Cammie finally came as we got settle. THANK YOU! But they didn't look to happy

"I cant believe you Zach!" Cammie screamed

"Its true! I cant understand why I have been with you!!" Zach yelled back

"Maybe you don't need to anymore!" yelled Cammie again

"Fine then! We are over!" screamed Zach. They both went up the stairs and slammed there doors

Liz was the first to speak up "Do you think they broke up because of us?"

"Nonsence" said Bex. As much as I want to believe I felt really bad

"But Bex, it could be I mean if we hadnt spied on them, they would have still been together" I said to her

"Should we tell them the truth?" said a guilty Macey

"Yeah we should!" as we ran upstairs. We brought pissed off Cammie and Zach downstairs making them sit on the couch

"Guys we need to tell you something" said Bex

"Umm well we think it was us that broke you guys up" Liz said. With confusion on Cammie and Zach's face

"We sorta spied on you guys on your date" I said softly

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" screamed Zach getting up

"We didn't mean to!" said Macey

"I cant believe you!" yelled Cammie, and I felt tears coming down my face. And all of a sudden Cammie and Zach burst out laughing! I mean what the hell!

"What are you guys laughing at?!" said us four

"I saw you guys spying on us and we pulled this prank" explained Zach

"So you guys didn't break up?" said Liz

"Nope" said Cammie

I then felt so angry that I went over to Zach and jumped on him bring him down. I tried to punch him but it was no use. He had me pinned

"That's what you get for spying on me again" Zach said with a smirk letting me up

"Whatever" I said to him

Everything cooled down but I was still mad at Zach. We were watching the movie 'Sleepover' when Macey asked me about my date Saturday which I realized was the next day

"I cant wait to get you ready for your date tomorrow!" said a happy Macey which made Zach spit out his drink

"Your going on a what?!" he yelled

"A d-a-t-e" I said pronounciating each word

"I know that! But with who?"

"Connor" answered Bex leading Zach to smirk

"And don't even dare spying on me!" I yelled at him

"Don't worry" said Cammie "I'll keep a close eye on him"

------------------------------------------------------**DATE NIGHT!--------------------------------------------------**

I was getting ready for my date in an hour and Macey wanted to get me ready along with Liz and Bex. Cammie just watched. I had on some dark blue skinny jeans with a white flowy spaghetti strap with some black high heeled boots. And my hair lightly curled/wavy with some amazing make-up. It was 6:29. Just one more minute. And somehow at exactly 6:30 the doorbell rang which lead me back to my thought back at the café…no he cant be

I went down stairs that stood a very good looking Connor and Zach no where to be seen. Connor was wearing a Hollister T-shirt which fitted him very well with jeans.

"You look good" he told me on our way out

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said back"When I came to pick you up, your brother looked like he wanted to kill me" Connor told me making me laugh but yet made me realize that I never told him I had a brother

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to get some ice cream then go to the bench we were at yesterday" he said with a smile. We went to an ice cream store and I got double dark chocolate with some banana ice cream mixed with it while Connor got chocolate mint. We sat down on the bench and started to talk some more

"Can I ask you something?" I said to Connor

"Yeah" he replied

"Why the sudden interest in me?"

"Well your not like other girls, there something different about you from the rest" he explained which lead me to thinking 'if you only knew'

Throughout the time we talked some more and I learned a lot about him, we were about to leave when he leaned in and said 'im going to kiss you now'. I closed my eyes waiting for him but he never got a chance to since someone yelled my name making him pull back. Ughh! whoever did that was going to pay..big time! I turned back and saw….

**Thanks for reading! I tried my best! Review!!! Also like I said, should the undercover spies be good or bad??? If you guys have any ideas, put them in your reviews since im almost running out**

**A/N And! Im going to try to put some Zammie in the next Chapter and maybe Zach's POV**

**Also!! In the next chapter! A big secret is going to be told! Dun-dun-DUN! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading my story everyone! You guys have made me so happy that I have written this much!**

**Note: I would like to thank **_**Kelsey Goode **_**for giving me an idea. Its going to be in the story! But don't worry barely in this chapter but its for sure to be in the next! At the second date *wink wink***

_**DiVaGiRl13: **_**yes your idea is good! And its going in the story but its probably going to in the next chapter or so**

**Also Grant and Jonas are going to be in the story a bit so pretend as if they were there the whole time but just in the background**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_What Are You Doing here?!?_Kylie's POV

_I turned back and saw…._

Tony.

"Hey isnt that Tony?" said Connor. thanks for pointing out the obvious as Tony went over

"Hey Connor" Tony said doing the whole head thing. "Kylie" he said to me "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're just on a date" Connor said as if there's no big deal

"Hey dude, you said you wouldn't get at her" Tony told him

"Well I did say that but have you looked at her?" making me blush a bit

"Whatever man" said Tony walking away

"Guess you don't have to worry about him anymore" Connor said to me as he walked me home.

"I guess so but then there's Stacey" I said

"Oh don't worry about her. You have me around" that made me smile "I was thinking that maybe we could do this again? Say…Friday? I want to tell you something"

"Yeah that sounds good" I said to him before going inside

"HOW WAS YOUR DATE!" Bex pratically screamed as I walked in

"It was good until Tony came to end it" I told them

"Wow stalker much?" Macey spoke up

"Exactly what I was thinking but it might be cause he still likes me" I said as Zach laughed

"Whats so funny?" I said turning around to him

"Nothing" said Zach walking away

"Your brother is weird" said Liz

"You bet he is" I told them as we headed up for bed

Zach's POV

My sister may be a spy in training but she is such a girl, I mean I might be wrong here but I mean what are the chances of that? Im _goode_…but she cant even see what's in front of her. One of those guys is a spy, most likely Connor and im going to find out…

The girls already went to bed but I decided to go surprise Cammie. I walked down the hallway to her room to find her in a towel. I smirked. Probably just got out of the shower

"Why hello there Gallagher girl" I said and she seemed to jump but recovered quickly

"Zach what are you doing in here?" she asked

"What? I cant see my girlfriend?" I told her

"Yes but I would like to know first" she said

"But where's the fun in that?" said I as I sat plopped myself down on her bed and she rolled her eyes

"If you don't mind, I would like to change" she replied

"No I don't mind at all" I said smirking and she just glared at me "Fine" I said taking a pillow covering my eyes…3 minutes and 34 seconds later

"Im done" she said dressed in her pj's

"Finally" I say taking her on the bed with me

"You know what we havn't done in a while?"

"What?" Cammie said a bit confused

"This" I said leaning in to kiss her. I had my hands around he waist as she put her arms around my neck…hmm if only this could last forever…then the door open, I spoke to soon

"Kylie told me that you guys made out a lot but I didn't think it was true" said Bex

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked her a bit annoyed

"Yes, I think we might have a lead on who one of the spies is"

"Who?" said Cammie

"Connor" Bex told us

"And Kylie is fine with that?" I asked

"Well that's the problem, we havn't told her. We want to be sure before we tell her"

"Ok so heres the plan. Keep focus on Connor but don't tell Kylie, and see who might be the 2nd undercover spy"

Kylie's POV

A whole new week of school that is kinda strange. Connor has been with me and Stacey is still being the bitch that she is and all my friends have been with me and Connor this whole week. I asked them why and all they said was 'they wanted to get to know Connor better'. I didn't want to tell them this but I might think he is one of the spies which is why I've been with him and the other reason is that I actually do like him. My next date is coming up soon with him!

Macey, Bex, Liz and Cammie didn't help with get ready for this date since they have a lot of 'work' to do but they lent me some jewlery that had some bugs in them. They must have thought I wouldn't notice but I am a _goode._

Anyways it was almost time for Connor to come pick me up. I got dressed in light skinny jeans. Peach colored knit tank. Gray boots and my hair clipped back wavy. And at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Hey Connor" I say

"Kylie, ready to go?" he asked

"Sure. Where are we going this time?" I questioned

"What we did last time but instead of ice cream, we are getting smoothies" said Connor. We walked to a smoothie shop and I got a Strawberries Wild and he got a Mango-a-go-go. We went back to the bench we were at last time and I had something on my mind

"What was is that you were going to tell me?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" he said

"Last time you said on our next date, you said you had something to tell me" I explained

"Oh that. Ok so first you should know that my life is not so normal" Connor started out. Crap! He is a spy!!!

"Okay???" I said acting like I didn't know what was going on

"And if your going to be with me then you should know" he continued 'Breath, Kylie. Breathe. In and out'

"Go on" I say

"But I don't want to get freaked out, run away, or anything cause im telling you the truth" He might be good but then there's a chance he could be bad

"Don't worry I wont" I tell him

"Im a spy" he finished and I just sat there blank, I mean im suppose to be normal so I had to act like it

"Kylie? Kylie? You there?" Connor waved a hand in front of me

"Hmm, yeah im fine. So your really a spy?" I asked again

"Yes and I know that you are one too" Great! He knows…

"Oh you do…" I said quietly

"Yes and im fine with it" he says leaning in to kiss me when all sudden someone pulls me back away from Connor

"Grant?" I say

"Yeah its me" Grant said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just this" and then he picked me up turned to Connor

"Um, you don't deserve her! And uhh I love her more!!" Grant said to him

With that Grant ran home with me in his arms and a confused Connor not sure of what's going on still hanging back

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! I tried my best! Plus It's the holidays and my birthday is Monday and I wanted to do something nice so I updated for you guys! REVIEW! Make my day! Hope you lked the Zammie moment there even if it wasn't that much! Give me some ideas too! Thanks for reading!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To everyone that has reviewed this story. That you veryyyy much! You guys are awesome and got me writing so much! **

**Also sorry if the chapter is short, I really wanted to UPDATES for you guys but I was busy so I did my best! Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to _DiVaGiRl13_****-your idea is a bit in here and going to be in the next chapter or two!**

**Note: To '**_**iman'**_** I took in what you have told me and decided to use that for my future chapters and I hope you will continue to read this…im trying my best!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_I Should Have Known_Kylie's POV

_With that Grant ran home with me in his arms and a confused Connor not sure of what's going on still hanging back_

"Grant!!!" I screamed

"What?" he said

"Can you let me down now?" I asked him since its not really that comforting being in someone else's arms when they are running

"Oh sorry" he said putting me down

"Can you tell me why you did all this?" I asked

"Why don't they explained it to you" Grant said opening the door. I must have been so caught up in knowing that I didn't see that I was home. I went inside to see Liz and Jonas furiously typing away on there computer while Bex, Macey and Cammie were trying to keep up. I saw that Zach was sitting across from him looking that happy.

"Whats going on in here?" I asked

"Seems like your new little 'boyfriend' is one of the undercover spies" said Zach

"I know" I told him

"You knew? And yet you still went out with him? What if he was bad? God Kylie" Zach said madly

"I just found out that he was and then you guys had to go and bring Grant here who couldn't even come up with an excuse!" I yelled

"Grant!" yelled Bex

"What?? Im not good under pressure ok!" Grant explained getting an eye roll form Bex

"So is Connor good or bad?" spoke up Cammie

"I didn't get to find out since someone came and interrupted" say I looking at Grant who was looking through the refrigerator to even care anymore

"There is nothing on Connor except that he is a spy and both his parents are one too on a mission." said Jonas looking at the screen

"Also it doesn't give the organization that his parents work for" Liz continued

"Ok so new plan, Kylie you need to talk to Connor and find out whatever you can about him being a spy and what he's doing" Zach told me and i nodded in understandment "All we can do now is just sleep and begin tomorrow"

Everyone headed upstairs but I stayed down. It kept going through my mind while I was having a small snack: if Connor was bad and who the other spy was, they would have to be close to Connor too. I was getting pretty tired and I wasn't sure if I could handle whatever he would tell me. I was heading upstairs to change and go to sleep when I heard the door knock…I thought to myself 'Who would be knocking at 1 in the morning?' I went over and opened the door to find no one there

"Hello? Anyone here?" I said but the next thing I knew someone took me from behind and pushed me down from the ground, I got up quickly to punch them in the face but they blocked it and twisted me arm around

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to break free.

I elbowed the person with my other hand right in the stomach which set me free yet soon enough something covered my eyes as they slapped a neopatine patch on my arm. I started to black out but I remembered the last thing I heard was 'sorry Kylie'

**Hope you guys like it! I tried my best! I will try to make the next chapter longer! REVIEW!**

**So you already know who one of the undercover spy is, probably in the next chapter or two, you will learn of the second spy…**

**Also if you have any ideas that you would like to see, write them in your reviews or PM and I will try to put it in!**

**Once more Review Review Review!!! Please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews! I want to wish you guys a happy new years! 2010! Make it the best it can be! Im so glad that you guys like my stories! I have worked so hard and my hard work has paid off! Please review after please!!!**

**NOTE: To everyone that has given me an idea! Thank you!!! It really helped my story! So if you have some ideas please put them in your reviews or PM me and I will try my best to make your ideas fit into the story!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_No Way!_Kylie's POV

_I started to black out but I remembered the last thing I heard was 'sorry Kylie'_

I slowly came to find myself in a dark cold room. I couldn't really see anything but I knew I was strapped to a metal chair, the kind where you cant free yourself from…great just what I need. My head still hurt but I couldn't stop thinking about the voice that I heard. It was so familiar, who can it be??? At the moment the door on the other end opened shining in some light brining in two men. One who seems to be middle age who was wearing some dressy pants with a button up shirt and the other a teenager with some sorta baggy jeans and a t-shirt…a familiar teenager. Wait! I know who the voice was Connor!!!

Grant's POV

I guess that wasn't the best excuse I could have chosen to take Kylie away especially when you're a spy. I was laying in bed thinking that there must be a way to prove that I am a spy again when my stomach started to grumble. Hmm anything is a good time for a snack, I walked down stairs to hear some a voice scream

"Let me go!" when I realized it was Kylie's. I ran out there to find out that she was gone but taken away in a black Escalade with the license plate number 59Y2RS0. I ran upstairs as quickly as I can to Zach's bedroom to tell him what had happen

"Zach! Zach wake up!" I yelled at him

"Hmm save it for tomorrow" Zach mumbled

"Ok so I should save that your sister just got tooken away for tomorrow then ok" I said. And Zach sprang out of bed

"What Happened To Kylie!" Zach screamed

"I went down to get a midnight snack when I heard screaming which turned out to be your sister, once I got out there she was already taken" I told him in one breath

"Any thing else?" Zach asked

"Umm the license plate on the car was 59Y2RS0" I said

"Thanks man" Zach replied running out the door telling the others who seem to be getting ready to get Kylie since Jonas and Liz seem to figure out where the car is!

Kylie's POV

"So this is the girl that you seem to have been falling for" the man said to Connor

"Yes its true" Connor replied

"Seems like you have done a good job of bringing her here, now you just leave the rest to me" the man told Connor walking over to me

"Kylie Goode, junior at Gallagher Acadamy, sister to Zachary Goode. Am I right?" the man asked me. I didn't answer since if I lied I knew he would see right through it "Now I will take that as a yes" "Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head

"Why all we need is just one small thing" he said

"And what would that be?" I asked

"To plant a small disk that would give me control under Gallagher and Blackthrone" the man told me

"There's no way that you are going to be able to do it" I said to him

"I know that is true but I wont be doing it, you are" say he pointing to me

"There is no way in hell that I would do that for you" I said angerily

"Oh really, not even for them?" he said bringing in an unconscious Zach "Either you go do what I say or else this is the last time you will see your brother" I cant let anything happen to Zach. He means to much to me, ever since my parents died, he is the only family that I have left…

"Fine I will" I told him giving in

"Perfect, Connor let her go" as Connor came over to untie me but I heard a faint whisper 'Don't worry' in my ear. I turned to look at Connor to find that he wont make eye contact with me, but there was something that was going on through my mind

"If Connor is one of the undercover spies then who is the other? I mean you cant be one since you seem a little to old to be one" I asked with attitude

"Well if you want to meet the other spy, Connor bring the other in" he commanded as Connor went out the door for a bit. After awhile I was met by a voice

"So we meet again Kylie" the voice said. I turned around to see myself facing Stacey…STACEY!!! She was the on other spy??? Holy shit! I did not expect that! I mean of all people, it had to be Stacey!

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!!!**

**Now how was that for a shocker??? If you have any ideas please write them! ! ! Thank you! It means a lot!**

**~Now will Kylie plant the disk? Where are they others?? Are they going to be able to stop the bad guys??? READ NEXT TIME WHEN I UPDATE!!! **

**Also REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! &&&& have a happy new year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow im up to like my 100th**** review! Never thought that this suppose to be one shot but turned into a story would turn out so well! Thank you guys for reading!**

**Sorry I havnt updated. I just got back to school this week and the teachers thought it would be fun to give us a whole bunch of homework and quizzes/test! So I was trying my best since my progress report were coming out and I wanted to do well. Just letting you know, it might take me a week before I would update a new chapter but it might be short cause I don't really have a lot of time but I really want to update for you guys!**

**Also I would like to say to '**_**awesomeperson' **_**for *drum roll* being the 100****th**** reviewer! Thanks a million!!! You said you wanted something special and here it is! Well if you had/shown your account I could have recommended one of your stories for everyone else if you wrote one! **

**Oh yeah! Almost out of ideas so if you can, give me some in your reviews! I will give you full credit if I put it in!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_Are you serious?_Kylie's POV

"_So we meet again Kylie" the voice said. I turned around to see myself facing Stacey…STACEY!!! She was the on other spy??? Holy shit! I did not expect that! I mean of all people, it had to be Stacey!_

I could not believe my eyes! I mean am I on prank'd or something? Ughh as if my life was not difficult enough…The old guy came back in and he seemed to change his clothes to all black except for his silver tie.

"You will head back to Gallagher in one hour to plant the disk so for now, you have time for yourself but stuck in here. I will send in Stacey and Connor when it is almost time" he said before leaving with the Connor and Stacey.

Immediately I ran over to Zach or which I thought was Zach who turned out to be a mannequin! Man I must have been so dumb to fall for that but I mean it was mostly dark so I couldn't really tell. If only I knew then I wouldn't have had to do this.

This whole 30 minutes well 32 minutes and 45 seconds but whos counting, I have been pacing back and forth trying to figure a way out. The door was locked. There were no windows or vents. I couldn't find a stupid cell phone reception so all I had to do was sit, sit until my butt was numb. It was now 45 minutes and 3 seconds meaning Connor and Stacey will be coming in soon, and right on cue they come through the door.

"Kylie…" started Connor

"Save it for someone else!" I yelled walking to another place

"Don't yell, he doesn't know we are here" said Connor. What is he talking about? "Kylie, you have to listen. Please!" he begged

"Fine you have 20 seconds starting now" I told him

"Im not bad ok, im only here to shut Derek**(A/N that's the old guys name) **down in the first place, my mission was to come here to see what they are doing"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well since me and Stacey figured out what Derek and his team were doing, we have call into headquarters to catch them"

"Wait so Stacey isn't bad?" I questioned

"Maybe she can explained that to you herself" Connor gestured to her

"Kylie, I didn't mean to do anything of those things I did to you. My cover was to be a the slut so no one could expect me. I didn't mean to steal you away from Tony but to tell you the truth, you don't deserve him. I was suppose to make him kiss me but he did it all on his own and he was most likely cheating on you" explained Stacey. Wow I never knew this side to Stacey, well it's the life of a spy. Have to do whatever your cover says

"Any ways, since we know what they are doing we can catch them" said Connor and at the moment the door flew opened with 20 guards and the old guy Derek.

"What do we have here?" said Derek "I knew something was up but to find out you two are undercover agents? Am I shocked"

"How did you know?" asked Stacey

"Maybe you guys shouldn't talk before you check for bugs" he said. Dang I knew I forgot something "Get them!"

All the guards came to us. Me, Connor and Stacey were back to back trying to fight them. I punched one and he was knocked out. The other I kicked but he caught it and flipped me around on my back. I stood back up and did a round kick right in his face. Another one down. I looked over to Connor and Stacey and it seemed they were doing well until one of the guards came and put me in a chokehold.

"AHHHH!" I screamed for breath. Connor came over but he was to late. Another guard grabbed him along with Stacey. The next moments were a blurr. They seem to knock me out and when I woke up I was strapped to the same chair again. I looked over and saw Connor and Stacey were in the same as me too.

"So you guys thought you could catch me?" Derek said laughing "And you call yourselves spies. Now like I said before, you, Kylie will later go and plant the disk. I will be back for you guys later"

**A/N I hoped you guys like it! **

**-What would you guys like to see happen in the next chapter? -Is Kylie going to get saved, along with Connor and Stacey? -What did guys think of Stacey now after hearing her story?**

**Also im thinking of doing another POV instead of Kylie's but Im not sure who yet. Whose POV would you guys like to see?**

**TELL ME ALL THESE IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! And ideas if you have them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! Thank you very much!!! You guys are the best!!**

**Im not sure where to end this…should I make it longer or shorter? If I make it shorter, the story will probably end in the next chapter.**

**Im ending this chapter on a cliffy because im not sure what to do yet, so if you can please…tell me what I should do! : longer or shorter???**

**Idea's of you have them! :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW!**

"_So you guys thought you could catch me?" Derek said laughing "And you call yourselves spies. Now, like I said before, you, Kylie will later go and plant the disk. I will be back for you guys later"_

_Uh oh! _Zach's POV

"_Gallagher Girl" I said leaning in kissing her "I love you"_

"Zach! Zach! Wake up!" Grant yelled

"Hmm save it for tomorrow" I mumbled trying to fall back to sleep to my dream

"Ok so I should save that your sister got tooken away for tomorrow then ok" he said and as soon as I heard that I bolted right up

"What happened to Kylie!" I scream grabbing on to Grant's shirt

"I went down to get a midnight snack when I heard screaming which turned out to be your sister, once I got out there she was already taken" he told me in one breath "Can you let go? I cant breath" I forgot about that "Thanks"

"Anything else?" I asked

"Umm the license plate on the car was 59Y2RS0" he said

"Thanks man" I told him before running out in the hallway waking up the others.

"Jonas, you got the directions?" I asked him

"Yeah, the car is located in a warehouse off of Dunkin' Street." he said

"Ok, we move out in 10 minutes. Get everything you need. Jonas and Liz, get the coordinates to where Kylie is" I went into my room to change. Grabbed some neopatine patches and a gun in case I needed it. We drove to our destination in about 15 minutes when its suppose to take about an hour… Lets just say we took a shortcut. We got out of the car to find the whole area was covered.

"What happens now?" asked Liz hmm

"Guys it time for Boom Struck" I told them with a smirk

"No way!" said Grant "Sweet!"

"What in the world is Boom Struck" asked Bex

"Its-" I started

"Its where we blow up a wall to be able to get in!" explained an over excited Grant

"Where are we going to get dynomite?" asked Cammie

"Jonas if please" I told him. He took out about 10 dynomite sticks

"Where the hell did you get those?" said Macey

"I always have them with me" Jonas said. All the girls gave him a 'why the hell would you carry dynomite with you' look. We looked around to find the back wasn't guarded. We didn't know where it lead but it was a way in. We put all the dynomite everywhere near the wall and lit it…

"Ready?" I asked and they all nodded

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1" said Grant

BOOM!!!!!

Connor's POV

We were captured. They knocked out Kylie again. If only I told her in the fist place. Ughh! Its all my fault she's here!

"Connor. Tsk. Tsk. You know, you are just like your parents. You don't think." Derek commented

"And you Stacey, you are better off as your cover" he told Stacey

"Shut up!" I yelled "As you are any better!" and one of his guards came over and socked me in the stomach "Oof" I looked over at Kylie and saw that she was gaining consciousness. Derek walked over to Kylie and acted like he didn't say anything to us

"So you guys thought you could catch me?" Derek said laughing "And you call yourselves spies. Now, like I said before, you, Kylie will later go and plant the disk. I will be back for you guys later" and then he left with his guards which I bet are guarding the outside right now making sure we don't leave.

"Are you okay?" asked Stacey

"Yeah I guess so, my head hurts a little" answered Kylie. I was just going to say something when I heard something hissing

"You guys hear that?" I asked

"Yeah its something hissing" said Kylie. Ok so I wasn't hearing anything. The next thing we are was a giant BOOM!!! go through the wall opposite of us

**Hope you liked it! I tried my best! Did you guys like it? Hate it? Improvements?**

**Sorry if its a little rushed. i have a lot of things going on today but i really wanted to update!**

** Most of the action sorta happens in the next chapter…now the big question!!!**

**SHOULD I END IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR MAKE IT LONGER???**

**I am doing Stacey's POV next chapter so don't worry~ who else's POV would you guys like to see?**

**What ideas do you guys have that I should put in??? REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of your reviews!!! It mean a lot even if I say it many, many times before!**

**I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter! But it will end good so no worries…**

**Also! I will be starting a brand new story after this and I have it all planned out s keep your eyes out for it in ****February**** please!!! And if you want to read it when it comes right out just put me on author alert!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW! **

"_Yeah its something hissing" said Kylie. Ok so I wasn't hearing anything. The next thing we heard was a giant BOOM!!! Go through the wall opposite of us _

_Finally _Stacey's POV

I feel so bad for Kylie. I never meant to hurt her or do anything of those thing that I did but at least now she knows the full story and who I actually am and not my cover. We were all tied down against a wall when we heard a giant BOOM!!! go through the wall. We all waited for the smoke to blow over to see it was Kylie's brother and there friends

"Zach! What are you doing here?" Kylie asked

"I'm here to save you!" he answered while running over to help Kylie and her friends looking at us

"There safe, they aren't bad. They came here on a mission to shut this guy down but they got caught trying to save me" explained Kylie

"Oh" they all said and came over to help Connor and I

Kylie's POV

They set Stacey and Connor free but we don't have long before Derek comes back. We need a plan..pronto

"Now, how long before Derek comes in here?" asked Cammie

"He usually waits 30 minutes before returning and it has been around 20 minutes so we have 10 to find a way out" said Connor. Oh great as if we are able to get out of here in 10 mintues…wait! Gee how dumb am I? I swear I am losing it!

"Guys! Who needs a plan when we got that giant hole through the wall!" I told them

"We know already but we don't want Derek following us" said Bex

"Got it!" said Zach "Grant will create a distraction while we climb up on the side bars and then slap neopatine patches on them all then call into CIA"

"Great idea!" we all told him

"Aw why do I have to be the distraction" asked Grant

"You just are, so get ready" Bex told him leaving in the middle of the room while we all go to our positions.

Right on cue, Derek walks in with his guards

"Where are they?!?" screamed Derek

"They got taken away by the bunny hunter" said Grant

"What?" asked Derek confused

"You heard me, the bunny hunter! They can get real crazy when you mess with there bunnies" Grant explained while all of us were trying to hold in our laughter's

"Get him!" Derek yelled as he was losing his patience

"No, its not get me, its lights out for you! Wait hold on! That wasn't a good line!" Grant yelled

"Who cares Grant!" yelled Jonas as all of us came down throwing punches, kicking and slapping the patches in on them. In a total of 5 minutes, they were all down. Now time to call in the CIA, H.M, and Mr. Solomon. We all waited around watching just in case there were more guards that might some in. They all arrived in 30 minutes

"Job well done guys" said H.M giving us hugs

"Now that you have completed the mission, you guys will be returning back to Gallagher tomorrow, along with Ms. Stacey and Mr. Connor" Solomon told us "Now enjoy the rest of your nights"

Connor immediately grabs my hand"Lets go take a walk" he whispered as we left the group. The night was still and all the stars were shining brightly in the sky as me and Connor were walking downtown hand in hand when we came to a stop in a gazebo with lights all over the leaves

"You know, something has been bothering me for a while now" Connor said facing towards me with his deep blues eyes looking into mine

"And what would that be?" I asked him moving in closer

"Oh nothing really just…" he never got to finish since he leaned down and KISSED ME! Finally I got my kiss with no interruptions! What a good way to end things

**A/N I hope you liked it! I tried my ultimate best to make this good! **

**Did you like the ending??**

**Sorry if I didn't do Stacey's POV or Tony's POV! I tried to fit in Tony's POV but then it would throw everything all over the place!**

**~I would like to say to the 1st**** THREE people to review will get to know the name of my next story &&& the summary!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Authors Note:

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back! **

**Ok so I know the story ended but so many people have liked it so I was thinking…**

**But I need you're your reviews to see if I should or not soo here it is….!!!**

**SHOULD I DO A _SEQUEL_ OR _NOT_????**

**It will have all the characters that were in "_Oh Boy!_"**

**So what do you think???**

Here's a preview of what would go on:

_Kylie and Connor may have gotten away and had there kiss but is Derek hiding __something__ or maybe __someone__? Everything from the past is over. Now its all about the present and it isn't so goode...for now_

**Yeah I know not so good huh? But trust me it will be! **

**Now the choice is up to you guys! Sequel or no?**

**Also if I do a sequel, I'm not sure of the name so if you have any ideas TELL ME!**

**Oh yeah, any _ideas_ you want to see??? You will get FULL CREDIT!**

**Review! Review! Review! :)**


End file.
